


Rocky Road

by teatearsandbbc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is eating ice cream and gets a brain freeze for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Road

“Dean!  DEAN!”

At the sound of Cas bellowing his name from the kitchen, Dean snatched his gun off the bedside table and skidded into the kitchen, looking frantically around for whatever he was supposed to be killing.  Cas had one hand clutched to his head and the other trying to punch a hole in the wall under the sink.

“Cas!  What’s going on?” Dean demanded.

“It’s a hex bag, it’s got to be!  We’ve got to find it, Dean!”

“Why?  What’s happening?”

“It’s my head…” Cas moaned, giving up on his search for a moment and clutching his head in his hands.  Dean was about to throw down his gun and start searching, but then suddenly Cas lifted his head a bit.  “It’s eased up a bit,” he said quietly, seeming perplexed.

“What?”  Dean was still trying to figure out what he should be shooting.

“The pain.  It’s gone.”  Cas straightened up, rubbing a hand over his forehead.  “But why would the witch stop?”  Just then, Dean spotted something on the counter.

“Cas, what did this pain feel like?” he asked.

“Like someone was stabbing a knife into my brain right here.”  He rubbed a finger over the spot directly in the middle of his forehead.

“And did it start right after you ate some of this?” Dean asked, holding up a blue bowl full of Dean’s favorite rocky road ice cream.

“Well…yes, but I don’t see what that has to do with it.”

“It’s called a brain freeze, Cas,” Dean said, half exasperated, half amused.  He walked over to his boyfriend and scooped out a large spoonful of the creamy brown stuff.  “Open up.”  He put the spoon in Cas’s mouth.  Cas’s lips closed over the metal bowl and Dean couldn’t help but think of other, better uses for those gorgeous lips.  He’d have to look into that later, he thought.  At the moment, he was watching the way Cas’s eyes widened, then slammed shut as the brain freeze pierced his skull.

“It’s back, Dean!” he ground out, his teeth gritted, hands flying to clutch at his head again.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Dean said.  He tilted Cas’s head up and pressed his lips against the angel’s.  He licked into his mouth and pressed his tongue against the roof of Cas’s mouth.  It was cold and tasted like chocolate and suddenly the hunter found a whole new love for the flavor.  Cas’s grunts of pain eased and changed to hums of pleasure as the nerve running along the top of his mouth warmed under Dean’s ministrations.  The smaller man brought his hands up to cup the human’s face, then pulled away.

“How did you know to do that?” Cas asked him.

“Trick my dad showed me when I was a kid,” he replied.  “Though he didn’t show it to me quite that way.  Usually you’d just press your thumb to the roof of your mouth.  What happens is when you eat something cold, the nerve that runs along the top of your mouth gets chilled.”  He pointed at the ridge in his own mouth to demonstrate.  Cas looked up at him with soft eyes, his hands sliding down Dean’s chest to wrap around his waist.  “That registers as pain along your forehead, giving you a brain freeze.  Just eat slower next time and you’ll be able to avoid it.”  There was a little smile playing around Cas’s lips.

“Thank you, Dean,” he said, pressing a chaste kiss to the human’s lips.  Dean took his face in his hands and kissed the angel back, gentle and sweet.  But when Cas’s hands drifted downwards, Dean grinned.

“Shall we take this somewhere more private?” he asked, his voice low and playful.

“Let’s,” Cas replied, wrapping two arms around Dean’s thighs, hoisting the human’s legs up around his waist as though the man weighed no more than a rag doll, and carrying Dean back to their bedroom.  He closed the door behind them and for a while after, all that could be heard on the other side were moans, oaths, names whispered like prayers, and the ever-subtle thump of a headboard against a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to therighthonorablemsmonster for the prompt! It was a joy to write. And thank you, the reader, for checking out this fic. Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr and Twitter at the same username (teatearsandbbc). My ask is always open for fic prompts, fic recs, or just to talk. If you prefer to email, my email address is teatearsandbbc@gmail.com. Thanks again!


End file.
